


memories of happier days

by scattered_dream



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, M/M, Self-Worth Issues, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattered_dream/pseuds/scattered_dream
Summary: Here's to remembering what happiness feels like.





	memories of happier days

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to remembering what happiness feels like.

“Hey, Noct…” Prompto quietly announced himself as he slowly entered the prince’s bedroom, shutting the door behind him gently in case Noctis was sleeping. His best friend was currently a lump underneath his blankets, hiding himself from the world and utterly refusing to face the light of day. 

Noctis was awake, however; that was clear when his form started shifting in front of Prompto’s eyes, though it took a moment for him to emerge from under the layers of blankets and his duvet cover, black tresses messy and face tear-stained, bags under his deep blue eyes that still shone with a quiet strength and resilience despite the seemingly broken state he was in. 

He couldn't help the watery smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth as Prompto approached his bed. He licked his lips and cleared his throat, reaching a hand out from under his duvet and grasping at Prompto's shirt, tugging gently as Prompto's eyes locked with his. 

“ _Prom_ ,” he started, but at the warm, loving smile that spread upon Prompto's face, he forgot what he was going to say. 

“Yeah?” Prompto asked, kneeling on the ground next to Noctis's bed. He entwined their hands together and leaned forward to rest his chin on the edge of the warm sanctuary Noctis had burrowed himself in. He looked up at him from where he was perched, light blue eyes shining kindly with a hint of sorrow peeking through, and Noctis remembered the question he wanted to ask. 

“Um... could you maybe, like. Stay here?” he mumbled, suddenly feeling shy. 

Prompto blinked and nodded his head against the blanket. “I'll stay the whole day if you want me too,” he said cheerfully, booping Noctis's nose softly with his free hand. 

Noctis hesitated. “I know. I meant like, right now... could we just lay here for a while? And like…” he shrugged his shoulders as much as he could move his arms within his warm cocoon. Prompto watched the tips of his ears turn red and grinned. 

“Lemme guess... you wanna cuddle in bed and talk until you fall asleep?” he asked knowingly. 

“You know me so well, Prom,” Noctis sighed fondly, offering a wobbly smile through unshed tears. 

Prompto successfully avoided kicking Noctis when he climbed into his bed a moment later, tossing the covers over their heads and draping his entire body around Noctis. He snuggled into his chest and encased Noctis’s slightly taller frame in his arms, listening to his heartbeat through the thin shirt he wore. 

“I’m so tired of feeling like this…” Noctis whispered into the darkness Prompto had created, acting as a shield from the outside world, a cape that covered them from reality and wrapped them in warmth. 

“I’m always here, you know that, right?” Prompto asked him, taking his hand and squeezing gently, a tangible reminder that he wasn’t going anywhere. “Even if we have to come out of your bed eventually,” he added with a tiny, slightly forced laugh. 

Noctis moved the comforter down so it wasn’t covering their heads anymore, realizing it would probably become hard for them to breathe if they stayed underneath the many layers of blankets for much longer. He kissed the crown of Prompto’s head before resting his chin against his soft blonde hair. 

“I know, baby,” he said, tears slipping gracefully down his cheeks as he stared up at the ceiling as if it may hold some answers he was searching for. “Sometimes it's just... _really bad_ and nothing can take it away, you know? But whenever that happens... whenever I start to wanna die…” he trailed off. 

“Noct…” Prompto started, squeezing his hand tightly, concern taking over his soft features. 

Noctis quickly continued, “Whenever I think about  _that_ , well... then I think about you. And _you_ make me wanna stay.” 

Prompto felt a tear fall down his own cheek, the cold wet streak making its way to their joined hands and landing on Noct's thumb. The light, cool sensation against his finger made him look down at Prompto, and he squeezed back gently. “I'm sorry I make you so sad,” he mumbled. 

But the blonde let out a half-hearted chuckle and shook his head. “ _You_  don't make me sad. Your sadness makes me sad,” he said, sitting up slightly to kiss Noctis's cheek where a few of his tears had left a faded, glistening track. “I just don't want you to be hurting,” he said softly, smiling at the way Noct's eyelids fluttered shut when he kept kissing his face, leaving light pecks against both stained cheeks along with his forehead and his nose. 

“I remember happier days,” Noctis muttered under his breath. “But it's all so  _distant_. It's like... something foreign that I've gone so long without that I don't remember what it feels like to be happy anymore.” 

Prompto sighed softly, holding tightly onto Noct’s hand and kissing his knuckles one by one. “I love you,” he whispered affectionately. “And you’re going to feel happy again. I _promise_. I’ll do everything I can to help you get there. But for now, you’re doing the best you can, getting by day to day… and I’m really proud of you, Noct,” he said genuinely. “You’re very strong. My beautiful, brave best-friend-slash-love-of-my-life,” he smiled, shifting to look up at Noctis and catch his gaze. “You’re going to get through this.” 

Noctis nodded, exhaling tiredly but with the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips. 

“Together?” he asked hopefully. Though he already knew the answer, some reassurance would be beneficial. 

“Of course. Forever-ever,” Prompto promised him, and Noctis’s voice wavered with emotion when he spoke softly again. 

“I love you more than anything.” 

“I know,” Prompto said with a giggle as a wider smile lit up Noctis’s entire face. “Actually, you _think_ that… but you don’t love _me_ more than I love _you_ … it’s impossible,” he hmph-ed, resting his head upon Noct’s chest once more. 

Noctis didn't bother arguing with him, letting his eyes fall shut again instead, content in knowing he’d finally be able to rest for an hour or so in Prompto’s comforting embrace. 

Knowing that Prompto meant every word he’d just spoken meant _everything_ to Noctis. It served as a reminder of why life was worth living… Being with Prompto was more than enough for Noctis to make it through another day. 


End file.
